To love or not to love, that is the question?
by StoryMaker7
Summary: Non of the maximals have died, Dinobot has accidentally caused a pod to get damage and he is now bound to help the new Maximal find her place, yes her. But will there be more to this. Read the top to see the changes to the story.
1. Chapter 1

**I thank God for all my inspiration.**

**Must read to understand story:**

**They are all on jungle planet, not earth in the past., They do live in a mountain, just not with a ship in it. **

**And the Starscream thing didn't happen. The other aliens aren't in this either. And X's spark is still in him, he just fallows the d-cons, and he doesn't eat sparks.**

**Also Tigertron and Airrazor are still with them. And Dinobot is not dead and was not cloned, and his eyes are green in this story. **

The Maximals and Predicons had both gotten a signal at the same time telling them of a new pod that had crashed onto the planet. The pod had landed in a sandy dessert, with no life around as the yellow light tried to scan for a form.

The Maximals and Predicons had gotten to the location all at the same time. Megatron said "Stay away from that protoform Maximals." Rattrap responded with a fist "Not on your lives preds."

They charged at each other and fought for the chance to get a new member. The pod had not found any life around to scan, than it did something strange.

A green glow scanned the ground, what they didn't see was a collection of dinosaur bones. This attracted everyone's attention to the pod and they turned to see what it was doing.

Tarantulas tried to get to the pod and use the Pred code on it before it could scan anything, but Dinobot smashed into him, this made them both crash into the pod and it fell off of the high sand dune it was on.

"What have you done?!" Yelled Tarantulas. Dinobot replied with "Grr. Keeping a defenseless protoform from you!"

Everyone ran to see if the pod was okay. They saw that a part of the pod was damaged. Rinox then said "You may of kept it from becoming anything at all. It's damaged." Dinobot felt his spark ache at that. No Transfomer would want to do such a thing.

Suddenly the pod started to beep and steam rose out of it. Primal asked "What's going on?"

Suddenly the pod opened and out jumped a velociraptor with brown skin, a little lighter then Dinobot's, and light lilac purple feathers on its body and tale, along with the top of its head.

It ran off at an impressive speed, but the strange thing was that it was leaving a trail of steam behind.

Megatron ordered "Get him!" The Preds tried to get to the new velociraptor but Blackarchnia shot at them and they had to dodge for cover.

Dinobot transformed and ran after the bot while his teammates fought off the enemy.

He was having a hard time catching up to the bot, it kept on going and wouldn't stop. Dinobot decided to speed up and finely caught up and got in the way of the direction it was going. He said "Look. We don't want to hurt you-"

The bot screeched at him and then jumped and was about to attack with its claws'. He jumped out of the way and then said "Grr. Okay, so you wish to battle? So let's!" So the two fought for some time.

Dinobot was at first getting the upper hand with his vast knowledge on combat and his large size, but the other bot was fighting on pure instinct and dodged his blows because of it small and fast frame. The bot was able to bring Dinobot down and then put its foot roughly on his head, in beast mode.

Dinobot glared up at it and said "Grr. What are you waiting for, finish me honorably?" Strangely a female voice said "I do not believe in killing unless absolutely necessary. Now what is it that you want with me?"

He replied with "I am with the Maximals, your pod landed here and the Predicons tried to put you on their side. I may have damaged your pod while trying to keep it away from them." He said the last part a bit low and sheepishly, not looking her in the eyes.

The fem then said "That explains my headache." She rubbed her head with a hand and took her foot off of him and said "But if you are lying I will defend myself." Dinobot rubbed his head and said "Grr. Fair enough. Come." so the two ran back to the battle.

Scorpinoks saw Dinobot and the new bot coming with him. He growled and said "Megatron we're too late. Dinobot got to it." They all looked to see that it was true. Megatron growled and said "Next time Maximals!" And so the Preds retreated.

The Maximals came up to Dinobot and the new bot. Optimus then said "Greetings friend. I am Optimus Primal, leader of the Maximals here on this planet. My we have your name?"

She stared at all of them in interest and in confusion. Rattrap was impatient and said "Hey mech don't worry we're the good guys." He pointed to himself. She screeched at him. "Ahh!" He jumped behind Rinox and asked "What I say?"

Dinobot chuckled and said "_She's_ a femme." Rattrap then said "How do you know?" "Grr. One I can smell her. Two her voice is female. I thought your senses would be able to tell the difference in gender vermin." Rattrap just glared at him.

Optimus then said "That's enough you two. Now pleas, may we know your name?" She looked a bit confused then said "My name?" They all looked worried.

Silverbolt then said "Do you not know your name?" She replied with "I-" but suddenly she sent a sort of ball of mist out of her hand as she out stretched it and they all dodged as it exploded in the sand.

They all stared at her as she said while looking at her hand "I guess my name is Vapor." Cheetor then said "Nice name, and cool power." She smiled and said "Thanks." Optimus then said "How about we show you our home." She nodded and fallowed. As they walked they told their story.

They came to their base in the mountain and then all transformed to bot mode, accept Vapor. Optimus then said "Why don't you try to transform." She nodded and yelled "Maximize!" She suddenly transformed in front of their eyes.

Here inner armor and face was silver, she had black on the sides of her head and back. On the top of her head, going back, was her feathers. Her optics were large and brown, her nose was a bit wide. She had lips a bit smaller then Blackarchnia's, with no fangs.

Her neck and chest had a small stripe going down her middle of her stomach that was brown skin, along with some shorts, boots that reach the knees and gloves that hit the elbows.

Her chest on each side had some feathers on them, but a small clear spot in the middle, the skin was in a heart shape with a space that came to the neck where more skin was missing in a diamond shape. She had feathers as a bottom swim suit piece.

Her arms had feathers on the side and her legs had feathers on the back of them. The end of her tale was like a skirt on the back of her shorts, while brown skin covers her back. Her shoulders where black caps, she had triangle ones on her knees, her hands where grey with black claws. A grey silver face with the rest of her exposed body parts. Her leg claws where on her feet, also black. Finely she had unusually large brown optics.

She was the same height as Rattrap, but she didn't have a Maximal sign, or a Predicon one.

They were all impressed with her look, Cheetor's mouth dropped. Blackarachnia looked at her and then back at herself and glared, but it faded away. Airrazor then said "I like your look." "Thanks." She replied.

Rattrap came up to her and said "Hey she's my size." He put an arm around her to give her a friendly hug but she stiffened at this. Dinobot noticed this and said "Grr. Stop that vermin. You are frightening her."

He glared back at the bot and said "Ahh what do you know chopper face?" Vapor then said "Actually could you let me go. I don't like being touched." His optics widened at that and let her go as he said "Sorry kid." She raised a brow and said "Kid?"

Rattrap then said "It's just what I call the younger bots. You look about Cheetores age." She thought about it and then said "I actually think I am a bit older then Cheetore. He is the one with the cheetah form, right?" They all nodded and turned to the said bot.

He still had his jaw down, but then straitened himself when he noticed the attention and he said "Yeah that's me. And if you ever need any help just ask." She nodded at him.

Primal then said "We'll have to make you a room. Till then you can bunk with Blackarachnia." BA said "What? Why do I have to share my room?" He replied with "Because you are the only femme who lives in the base."

Vapor then said "I would actually like to live on the outside of the base until my room is made. I would like to explore this planet a bit." Primal then said "If that is what you wish. Tigertron and Airazor live in the wild as well and if you need help just ask them."

She nodded and said "Do you have any information on raptors, I would like to know a bit about my form." He nodded and gave her the information. Once she had absorbed the information she transformed as she said "I just need the contacts and I'll be on my way." Rinox gave them to her and she was off.

When she was gone Dinobot said "I will go with her." They all looked shocked at him and Primal asked "Why?"

He replied with "I have part seeker in me and I do not feel comfortable with letting one of my own kind, especially female, on her own. I also feel obligated to help her because I have caused her pain. She told me that she had a headache when she came out of her pod. It was my carelessness that put her in pain."

Rinox then said "It's probably a good idea that he goes with her. We don't know what effects the pods damage did to her. She seemed a bit lost on what to do." Tigertron then said "I know the feeling. Maybe I should come along."

Dinobot then said "Grr. I think I should do this on my own. Honor bounds me to do this." Tigertron nodded in understanding. Primal then said "Okay Dinobot, you can go."

Cheetor then exclaimed "Why can't I go?!" They all stared at him and Primal said "Because we all saw that look on your face and we can't exactly trust you." He grumbled and went off to his room. Dinobot then transformed and went to catch up with Vapor.

Dinobot finely caught up to her and said "I will accompany you." She looked at him and asked "Why?" He replied with "Grr. Honor bounds me." He then told her what he told the others and what Rinox said.

She replied with "I guess that would be a good idea. I'm heading in the direction of the dessert where I came from, but I want to make a couple of stops on the way." Dinobot nodded and said "If that is what you wish."

They walked on for a while. When they became tired they rested near a pond. Dinobot noticed her looking into the pond and putting her hand in it, then shaking the water off. She then put her head in and drank some.

Dinobot then said "You seem very curios." She replied with "I think it is part of my programming. I was sent as an explorer." He chuckled and said "Primal once told me the same thing." "What are they all like exactly?"

He then explained them all to her; though he didn't exactly have much nice things to say about Rattrap. She giggled and said "I guess he's your frienemy." He growled a bit and said "I don't think friend is the right word." She just giggled.

He then said "Grr. If this is how you shall be then I shall fallow you, only, to serve my turn upon you." She stared at him and said "You sound like Shakespeare, the human play writer. Why?"

Dinobot then said "Grr. I found some of his old works when I was young and read them. Not many of the other Predicons even understood that it was a sort of speech." Her optics became large and she said "You where a Pred?" He nodded and then told his story.

When he was done he asked "How did you know about Shakespeare?" She then said "I think it comes with the human information Maximals know about." He nodded in understanding. They then went off.

Night was coming and they had made it to a jungle. Vapor's stomach growled and she said "Guess I'm hungry." Dinobot then said "I don't have any energon on me. So we'll have to hunt."

She then said "I think I can do that." He chuckled and said "Okay then, let's see you try." He thought she wouldn't be able to do it.

She, glared, but then sniffed the air, then she started to stock off. He followed her until she stopped and crouched on the ground. He looked to see what it was she spotted.

It was a type of dear. He stayed in the shadows so it wouldn't see him and so he wouldn't mess up her hunt. Though he believed she probably wouldn't catch it.

She kept her eyes on it. She snuck up to it slowly, but the dear stared in her direction, she stopped. The dear wouldn't look away, it then started to move away, she tried to get closer, but the dear heard her and ran off.

Dinobot was about to remark but he didn't get the chance as she roared and ran after the dear. He followed her as he said "Grr. What is she doing?" Inside Vapor's mind you could see her locking and targeting on the dear. She fallowed it and let nothing ells get in her way. She then ran faster.

Dinobot was losing her, but saw the vapor trail she was leaving and fallowed it. When he caught up, it was over. She was standing over her pray with her foot on it. She looked up and smiled.

He smiled back and said "You have quite the instincts; that's for sure." "Thanks." She then transformed and he did the same. She then started to pour the blood out of the creature.

Dinobot asked "Grr. What are you doing?" She replied with "I'm going to cook it." He looked surprised and asked "Cook it?" She nodded. He then said "What point is there in cooking it? It is ridicules."

Sometime later we see him gorging on some cooked meat, while he sat on a rock on one side of a little clearing where a fire was brooding and Vapor was on the other side on a log eating as well.

He then said "This meal is exquisite. What is in it?" She replied with as she ate her own meal "A little of everything. I found plenty of spices around here for the dear meat; though I had to be careful not to get any piousness plants. It was a bit of work, so was making sure the meat was medium well."

He replied with "Well it was well worth it. I commend you." She laughed and said "I guess the way to a mechs spark is through his intakes." He laughed a bit too and said "I guess I would have to agree. You have earned my respect, not only for your cooking, but your hunting and your capacity to use your instincts so well."

"Thanks. I guess that's rare coming from you, from what you told me about yourself and the others." He chuckled and said "I suppose your right." She continued to eat, the difference between their eating styles was that she didn't eat the bone, she just stripped of the meat.

Dinobot kept gorging, and burped. He said "Excuse me. I guess you find my manner atrocious." She said "At least you said excuse me and I don't' have much right to judge others on how they eat. I'm a very noisy eater as well."

He then said "Why do you only strip the meat and not go for the bones?" She shrugged and said "I don't know if I would find it appetizing." "Why don't you try it?" She shrugged and tried it. "Ow!' She spat it out and then saw a tooth come out. Dinobot almost choked on his food as he saw that.

She then said "Don't worry, another one will grow out." He then asked "How do you know?" She replied with "It's just my milk tooth. I read up on organics with what Primal gave me." He nodded.

They then yawned and Dinobot then said "I suggest we sleep." She nodded and they both transformed into beast mode. Dinobot slept by the rock he had sat on one side of their little camp clearing, while Vapor slept next to her log.

She said "Sweet dreams." He nodded at her. Once he knew she was asleep he said "Grr. To sleep, perchance to dream." He would stay up a bit more to be on guard, just in case any preds attacked.

Later on he did sleep, and he did dream, he usually would dream of battle, or his home on Cybertron, and many other things. Some included leadership roles, but tonight he would dream something different.

In his CPU he dreamt:

**I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me, thinkin about us, where we gunna be, open my eyes...it was only just a dream**

It was foggy in his mind. He sees someone walking away. He asks "Who are you?" A face looks back at him, he sees that it's female now, but then she turns back and keeps on walking. He starts to run after her.**  
**

**So I travel back down that road. Wish you'd come back no one knows. I realize, it was only just a dream**

He grabbed her by the arm and she stops. He asks again "Who are you?"****

I was at the top now it's like I'm in the basement. Number 1 spot now she's finding a replacement I swear now I can't take it. knowing somebody's got my baby

Someone ells comes, he's a shadow, and he grabs the femme from him. He yells "Leave her alone!" and charges.**  
**

**Now you aint around, baby I can't think. I should put it down, shoulda got that ring cuz I can still feel it in the air. See your pretty face run my fingers through her hair**

He destroyed the shadow beast with his sword in one strike, and then held the femme in his harms, her helm was short and he felt it in his hands, it was a strange feel, it wasn't mettle, there was something soft there.****

My love, my love, my shorty, my wife, she left me, I'm tight, cuz I knew that it just aint right

Suddenly the blurry femme became someone different, it was his old friend from Cybertron. He backed away from her. A red and orange femme, think Flareup.**  
**

**I was thinkin about her thinkin about me thinkin about us where we gunna be open my eyes... It was only just a dream**

He said "What are you doing here?" She snarls at him and then she walks away.****

So I travel back down that road wish you'd come back no one knows I realize, it was only just a dream

He chases after her and fallows her to an old restaurant he use to hang out at.****

And I be ridin and I swear I see your face at every turn I try to get my usher on but I can't let it burn

The blurry femme was coming up behind him, but when he turned to her she disappeared again.**  
**

**And I just hope that she notice she the only one I yearn for**

He's not sure what to do as he looks back and forth, but he decides to go into the old hang out.

**No more sooner will I learn didn't give her all my love I guess now I got my payback now I'm in the club thinking all about my baby **

He saw himself when he was young, and his friend. He had a crush on her, but then he sees her go with another mech.

And he sits there all alone. He remembered that. He was more worried about being a warrior, then he lost his chance at love.

**Hey she was so easy to love, but wait, I guess that love wasn't enough I'm goin through it every time that I'm alone now I'm wishing she would just pick up the phone but she made a decision that she wanted to move on cuz I was wrong**

So she left him to his training. He continued on, but something different happen this time, the same blurred femme came up behind him and hugged him.****

I was thinkin about her thinkin about me thinkin about us where we gunna be open my eyes...It was only just a dream

All he could think about is who this was, and why she was hugging him, but he also broke down in front of her, in tears you could say.****

So I travel back down that road wish you'd come back no one knows I realize, It was only just a dream

Then she walks back on a road and he fallows. He remembers all of his past mistakes as a Predicon.****

If you ever loved somebody put your hands up and now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything, if you ever loved somebody put your hands up and now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything 

He then stops now, in his present. With his new team. He sees each of them and remembers what he thinks off all of them.

**I was thinkin about her thinkin about me thinkin about us where we gunna be open my eyes... It was only just a dream**

Suddenly the blurred face comes up and it clears to show that it's Vapor. He says to himself "What do I think of her?" ****

So I travel back down that road wish you come back no one knows I realize, it was only just a dream

Suddenly he wakes up. He gasps a bit. He looks to see it's still dark, but sunrise was coming, and Vapor was still asleep.

He sighed and then said "Grr. I have to stop letting Cheetor and Rattrap use that entertainment technology around me. What do they call it again, a music player?"

**My first maximal story. Pleas RR. I like Reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

Vapor awoke as the sun rays hit here brown like skin. The warmth was pleasant and she stretched her body, still in beast mode, as she covered her face with her hand to keep the sun out of her eyes.

Then she smelled something cooking. The smell awoke her and she saw Dinobot, in bot form, trying to cook, only not too gracefully. She transformed and came up to him as she said "Hey." He looked at her and said "Grr. Morning to you as well." She just nodded and looked at the food and said "Can I have some?"

He nodded and said "You think you could show me how to make that dish from last night. It was quite good." She nodded and said as she sat down to eat "Maybe tonight. Right now my mind's just set on food." She then began to devour her food, but still made sure to not eat the bones.

Suddenly they heard a hawk screech and looked up to see a large hawk flying over of them. Vapor went into defense mode as she growled, and steam came out of her hands. Dinobot saw this and said "Grr. Calm yourself, it is just Airazor. Most likely Tigatron is not far behind." She calmed a bit and her hands stopped steaming.

Airazor then landed and transformed at the same time Tigatron came out of the jungle and transformed. Dinobot then asked "What are you two doing here?" Airazor just said "You know Primal? He wanted us to check up on you two." Dinobot growled and said "Grr! I do not need to be looked after like some sparkling. I am a warrior."

Vapor then said "Probably just worried or something. I am new here, but we're fine so far." "We are glad to hear that friend. How are you adjusting anyway?" She shrugged and said "Fine I guess. Had my first hunt and actually won." She smiled and Dinobot hid a small grin. That Tigatron caught.

The two others nodded and Tigatron then said "Well we also came to tell you both, since we were already going to check on you, that Airazor and I will be getting married tomorrow." Airazor lifted an arm to show a bracelet made of feathers and shiny rocks. Vapor looked confused for a bit and asked "What is married again. My head is still a little shook up from yesterday."

Airazor and Tigatron looked at each other and nodded as Airazor came up to her and lead her away as she started to say "Well when a mech and a femme love each other very much."

Tigatron came up to Dinobot and said "I see you are getting along with the new fem." Dinobot just crossed his arms and shrugged. Then he looked at Tigatrona and said "Congratulations. I am glad you where able to find love among all this war, and with your memory scrambled at that."

Tigatron nodded and said "We all need a bit of love, even you my friend." Dinobot looked to Tigatrona and said "Grr! What do you imply by that?" He was glaring now.

During this Airazor didn't need to tell Vapor much, after telling Vapor a few things she was able to remember. Then she asked "Why do you have that bracelet and why did you show it when he announced the wedding?"

She smiled and said "It's like what humans do by giving the female a ring. Tigatron proposed last night while we were in the mountains and gave me is his way of showing how he feels about me. He said he used the feathers because he loved my feathers and the rocks that sparkle because they remind him of when I sour in the stars in the sky."

Vapor smiled and said "That sounds beautiful." She nodded and they walked back out to the mechs.

Tigatron was chuckling at Dinobtos glare as Airazor came back with Vapor. Airazor then said "She didn't need much remembering. Only a little snip here and there and she got the rest of it." Tigatron nodded and the two transformed and were off.

As they left Vapor said "We should keep going. The dessert is not far now." Dinobto just nodded and they transformed and ran off.

Vapor was in the lead as Dinobot looked to her as he thought _"Why would I dream of here in such a way? I was sparkbroken once, I do not need it again. Plus I am a warrior. I do not have time for such things as love and relationships. What I am doing now is only something I am honor bound to do. It must of bean Cheetor's and Ratrap's silly songs. But if that's true, then what do I really think of her?"_ Then he began to walk beside her.

They walked in silence for a while until Vapor got bored and decided to talk. She said "So why did you decide to become a Maximal?" Dinobot was shocked by the question and said "Did I not already tell you my tale?" She nodded and said "Yes you did but you really didn't say why, accept that Megatron blasted you."

Dinobot kept himself silent at first and then started "After Megatron blasted me I tried to take over the Maximals. I fought Primal on a stone bridge and we saved each other." He then started to describe in more detail of what happened "I found that these Maximals actually have codes of honor and found them better allies. Yes I had tried to take leadership before or thought I could take over after Primal was gone. But I have come to accept my place, mostly." He didn't look at her in the yee for that.

Vapor just said "Well I'm glad you changed and stayed." He was shocked to hear this and said "Grr. But it was my fault you were damaged." He looked down in shame. Vapor then said "You were trying to protect me, and I would of bean a pred if you hadn't of stopped them."

Dinobot looked up at her and nodded. He looked into her eyes, large organic brown eyes, even if they were not optics they were still quite beautiful. He shook his head at that, what was he thinking?

She found his act strange and asked "What's wrong?" He just shook his head no and said "It is nothing. We should continue, look." He pointed in front of them, and there laid the dessert. Vapor smiled and ran off as she yelled "Yes where here! Race you there!" Dinobot just chuckled at her childlike behavior and ran after her.

Vapor had gotten to the dessert first and said as she jumped "I won!" Dinobot just shook his head and said "Grr. Only because you had a head start." They then started to walk more into the dessert.

Vapor was trying to find the spot where her pod was left. Finely they found it. She looked at it, sniffed it, touched it. She had a concentrated look as she looked at it. Dinobot just looked away. He did not want to think of is crime.

Vapor then said "Do you think my processor will ever regain everything again?" Again he was shocked by her questions. He looked at her and said "Perhaps in time." She then said "Am I that different form all of you?" Dinobot looked at her surprised and said "Yes, but I find it in a good way."

She smiled and was about to say something ells when a blast of laser hit the sand between them. Vapor screamed and they both turned at the direction it came from as she yelled "What was that?!"

They then saw a large tarantula cackling as Dinobot yelled in anger "Tarantulas!" The said spider then said "Oh how nice to see you again Dinobot. I was just looking for the pod from your new teammate here."

The two raptors growled at the spider and then Dinobot said "Maximize." And he was in robot form and said "Hid behind the pod, you are not yet ready for this." She growled and was about to reply but another shot cut her reply and she hid, but kept her head out to see what was happening.

Dinobot got his weapons out and charged at the spider and the spider did the same. Dinobot kept dodging the lasers as he got to the spider and they started to fight. But the tricky spider blew sand in Dinobot's optics and then slipped away.

Vapor growled at that and said "That's fighting dirty." When Dinobot recovered he tried to find Tarantulas but was distracted when he was bombarded by laser from above. He looked up to see Terrosaur shooting at him.

Vapor gasped and said "Okay how do I use the communicator again?" She concentrated and then pressed her hand to her head and said "Guys we're being attacked!" Optimus then said "Hang on we're on our way, and stay out of the fight, we're not sure about your limits yet!"

She tried to reply but she stopped as she saw Tarantulas trying to shoot his cyber venom on the back Dinobot head as he said "You shouldn't take your eyes off a spider, they tend to be venomous." But he didn't get a chance as Vapor shot her hands out and intense heat hit the spider.

He yelled in pain but recovered quickly. The two that where fighting stopped to see what had happened and then Tarantulas caught Vapor with her hands out, still in animal mode, and hands steaming. Tarantulas then said "You're going to regret that you little nuisance."

At that time more Predicons came and were just watching the fight as they heard what the spider said. Quickstrike then said "Yeeha where about to have a show." Megatron chuckled and said "Yes. It does look that way. Yes."

Tarantulas charged at the new bot but as he did the bot moved out of the way rely fast. Tarantulas shook the sand out of his head and asked, "What are you doing? Fight me!"

Dinobot had finely finished with Terrorsaur and saw what Vapor had gotten herself into. He growled and said "Grr. I told her to keep out of battle." He ran in her direction but was stopped by the other Predicons as Megatron said "Let's let the two work it out themselves, he did stop Tarantulas form finely getting rid of you for me. Yes." Dinobot growled and attacked.

Back with Vapor, she was doing the same thing to the spider. Tarantulas tried to defend himself but ended up on his back trying to keep the raptor's jaws form grabbing him, so he pushed her off.

He then got up and aimed his laser at her and said "I hope you like venom! Ahahah!" But as he laughed she yelled "Maximize!", she thought this would surprise him enough to get away.

And as she transformed, this di shocked all of the preds there. This gave dinobot a chance to escape the stunned preds and came to Vapors side and shot his eye lasers at the spider con that was still in a stupor. It sent him flying.

Megatron then said "A femme, well that is a strange developments, but this only makes her easier to handle." Vapor did not take that kindly and said "What did you say?!" All the males there gasped as they heard her talk so boldly to a much larger bot.

Megatron growled and said "It looks like someone needs to teach you some manners." Vapor just responded with "And someone needs to teach you not to be so sexist." Dinobot would have said something, but merely laughed at her boldness and Megatron's stupor face plate.

Megatron steamed at this and yelled "Predicons attack!" And so his team charged. Dinobot got himself ready and said "Stay behind me!" But Vapor just took a wild defensive stance and her hands began to steam up as she said "If I am ever to be taken seriously, then I must prove myself."

Dinobot could understand what she was saying. He had to do the same with the Maximals more than once, so he just nodded. When the first wave of the preds came they attacked together.

Vapors heat would cause the cons to retreat from the heat or knock them down if she hit them hard with her abilities. The red ant was not affected by her heat because of his fire powers, and said "For the royalty!" and he charged at her.

Vapor made a fist and gave the red pred an uppercut on his jaw, but he just shook it off and tried to attack again. Quickstrike was keeping Dinobot busy so he couldn't get to Vapor to help. Vapor was unsure about going against such a big bot at first, but then she remembered some of her raptor form's special abilities and hunting styles.

So she jumped onto the red ants back and clawed at his joints, the weak spots if she remembered corectly. The red ant fell to pieces on the ground. Megatron roared and said "You are nothing but a weakling. You should not be able to do this!" That had crossed a wire with Vapor and then she did something strange.

At that point the rest of the Maximals had finely arrived, only to see what was about to happen. Vapor's body was engulfed in steam as she levitated of the ground. She charged at bullet speed at the pred leader leaving a whole on his chest plate.

He roared in pain and fell to the ground. Then Vapors abilities shot off and she landed on her feet in the sand as she roared "Frailty thy name is not femme!" The cons where shocked at the power the femme displayed and Megatron ordered "Retreat!" And like that he was carried off by his men.

Once they were gone, Vapor stumbled and fell to the ground unconscious. The others gasped and came to check on her, but Dinobot was the first to make it and scooped her up bridle style. Once they got there Cheetor said "What was that?!" Rinox thought about this for a bit and then said as he studied her pod "It appears that not only did the damage of the pod affect her mind but her abilities as well."

They were all shocked by this, unsure of what to make of it. Optimus then said "Let's just get her back to the CR chamber." Rinox tried to take Vapor from Dinobot but he growled and said " this is still my duty."

Vapor awoke to see everyone huddled around her. She screeched and ran out of the chamber. Then she looked back and said "Don't do that." They all just laughed at that as she glared at them. Dinobot saw the look on her face and snarled at them to stop.

Rattrap then said "Cool it chopper face, she just did the same thing you did the first time you where in the CR chamber, is it some sort of raptor thing!" Dinobot ignored him and directed his attention to Vapor as he said "Are you well?"

She then said "Yeah I guess. I didn't know I could do that." They were all shocked and worried at this. Rinox then told her his theory and she nodded as she said "Makes sense. Since the air is dry in the dessert I must be able to heat up whatever water substance is around, even in the air that I find. Even in a dry place like the dessert."

Optimus then said "We'll look over your scans form the CR chamber. For now everyone just go back to what you were doing before the battle." And so they did just that.

Cheetor then started up his music player radio and 'Just a dream' came on. Dinobot then remembered something about last night and looked to Cheetor and Rattrap as he growled "Grr. By the way, keep your noise making objects away from me. I ended up last night dreaming of the same song you two are listening to now."

Cheetor and Rattrap then busted out laughing. Dinobot growled as he asked "Grr. What is so amusing?" Rattrap then said with a girly voice and "You scale belly dreamed about a loooovee song." The two then started busting out in laughter again. Dinobo just got angrier.

Vapor heard the song and she liked it. She then said "I know this song. Do you guys have anymore?" Cheetor and Rattrap stopped and Cheetor then said "Sure you can listen to it with us, where going into the other room though." He pointed with his thumb behind him.

She nodded and was about to fallow them, but before she went Dinobot stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder and saying "Wait? May I ask you something." She nodded, and Dinobot waited for the other two bots to be away from hearing range as he said "I thank you for helping me during the attack and for stopping tarantulas from using his venom on me."

She smiled and said "Your welcome." But Dinobot then said "But do not go out into battle again like that." She glared at him but before she could respond he said "I only say it because I do not want to see a new friend hurt. And because I wish to offer my services to teach you." She smiled and said "You see me as a friend. Then what do you think of me? You've already told me what you think of the others."

Dinobot thought of this and said "Shall I compare thee to a summer's day." She smiled and chuckled at that, strangely Dinobot had a small smile and then said "I will accompany you to listen to that music." She looked confused and asked "I thought you didn't want to hear it anymore."

He then said "Let's just say I don't trust those two around you just yet." She rolled her optics and said "What are you, my caretaker?" He shook his head no and said "No but I still feel responsible for your pain." She then said "Don't be. I now also have a great strength. But if you really want to come along you can." So the two were off to hear music.

**I know Dinobots a bit OC. I know the red ants name I just don't like it. And ideas are welcomed.**


	3. Chapter 3

It was the next day, and Tigetron and Airrazor, she was wearing a white veil and a white sash around her waist that went back into a large bow where the tails of the bow dropped flowingly to the ground. She also had to flowers in her hands, yellow ones.

They were in the base as the others stood around as Rinox gave them the last of their vows.

He said "Do you Tigatron take Airazore to love and to hold through sickness and through health as your bondmate?"

Tigatron looked on with love at Airasor and said "I do." He nodded and turned to Airazor as he asked "And do you Airazor take Tigatron to love and to hold through sickness and through health as your bondmate?"

She looked to him with love as well and said "I do."

Rinox then said "Then by the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The two kissed passionately and the whole team cheered.

Dinobot stood to the side away from the crowed. He thought _"Is there really time for love in times of war?" _He then looked at Vapor, clapping her hands together like the others. He smiled at that and just went to give his congrats to the couple with a nod of his head.

Not a very formal one but one his teammates understood. Vapor then came up to the couple and said "Congratulations, even though I haven't known you for long I hope for a good marriage for you both, and thank you again for reminding me about the wedding rituals and such."

They nodded at her and Airazor said "Thank you for those words, and it was no problem." Tigatron laughed and said "I quite enjoyed rousing Dinobot." "Oh stop you." Airazor said as she shoved his shoulder. He just chuckled at that.

Vapor then decided to go talk to Dinobot. He had been acting strange the whole time during the wedding. She found him standing to the back of the main cave and heading to the halls. She cached up to him and said "Wait Dinobot." He stopped and looked at her. He gave her a nod as his way of saying hello and she did the same and said "Where are you going, the receptions just started?"

Dinobot looked down and said "I do not like to celebrate too much. We are in war, we do not have time for such nonsense." She was confused and said "But there's always time for love. And if not now then when? Plus they seem pretty happy."

He looked at the couple and said "Yes they do, but what if they lose each other?" She shook her head and said "I don't think they like to think about that, or maybe they already talked about it. From what I heard they've waited long enough, and we don't know when this war will end, but they at least want to be together and having someone with you when there is trouble can probably only make you stronger, you know, give you an even bigger reason to fight for."

Dinobot was shocked once again by this new recruit. Her answer was one of someone who had aged and learned for many years, yet she was still young. Rinox had said that the machine had messed with her mind and maybe she was learning a little faster than they thought.

He shook his head and said "That may be. But I do not think I would involve myself in such a thing during this time. And how can being with a partner give you a stronger reason to fight, honor is what give me my drive to continue." Those words somehow made Vapor frown.

She wasn't sure why, Dinobot was her friend, maybe she just wanted him to be happy, or was it something ells. Could she have feeling for him? She left the idea alone for now.

She then said "At least come back to the party. I thought we could hang out?" She looked up at him with her large eyes. Dinobot was not really a social type, but he had come to find Vapor as an interesting companion. So he nodded and they returned to the party.

They mostly heard speeches and saw some of the others dance, Vapor gave it a try and ended up shocking them again, turned out she could dance. Rattrap then said "Nice move kid. You're just full of surprises aren't yeah?" Vapor giggled at that.

Tigertron then said "I would like to request a song for me and Airazor. I think the song fits us." Suddenly Rattrap put a slow song on and the two newlyweds began to dance.

_**What day is it?**____**And in what month? This clock never seems so alive.**__**  
**__**I can't keep up and I can't back down I've been losing so much time**_

The couple started to turn and glide to the song. They all just looked at the couple for a bit and let them have their moment.

Tigatron and Airazor just kept looking into each other's eyes as they danced.__

_**Cause it's you and me and all of the people**__**. **__**With nothing to do nothing to lose.**__**  
**__**And it's you and me and all of the people**__**. **__**And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you.**_

Blackarachnia then said to Silverbolt "Come on Bowser let's dance." "Of course my lady." He said in his cheesy way and held his arm out for her to take.

She did so and they walked to the dance floor and began to dance. Optimus, Rattrap and Rinox just watched with amused smiles.

The two couples didn't even notice anyone ells as they danced.

_**What are the things that I want to say**__**. **__**Just aren't coming out right. I'm tripping on words**__**. **__**You got my head spinning**__**. **__**I don't know where to go from here.**_

Dinobot just shook his head at the whole love antic. But then he saw the look Vapor had in her eyes. He could see her brown optics looking at the dancing couples and yearning to be out there, but with who?

Dinobot shook his head again and thought _"What does it matter to you? She would not want to dance with you. Why would you even want to dance?" _Then he thought about that dream of his, how he held her in his arms.

He put that out of his head and thought _"Maybe some malfunction in my processor. I barely know the fem." _

Airazor then said "Is this really what you think of me?" Tigatron blushed and said "I could never express my love in mere words to you but yes. I find you strong and beautiful, intelligent and kind as well."_  
__  
__**'Cause it's you and me and all of the people**__**. **__**With nothing to do nothing to prove**__**. **__**And it's you and me and all of the people**__**. **__**And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you.**_

Dinobot was taken out of his thought when he saw Cheetor come up to Vapor and said "Want to dance?" Vapor looked at the much taller Maximal. Cheetor was an impressive looking bot with his second transmetal mode.

Vapor just smiled and said "Yeah I'd like to try." And so they walked off. For some reason Dinobot wanted to hit himself for not asking himself, who knew what Cheetor would do, especially the way he looked at her the other day.

He kept his eyes on them, glaring at Cheetor and looking sad at Vapor. The tow danced but as they started Vapor accidentally stepped on Cheetors feet "Oops, sorry. I've never done this before."

Cheetor just laughed and said "That's fine. I've had plenty of practice with this before." The two started to chitchat as they danced. Cheetor told her of why he joined the crew how he felt about the others and some of his interest. She told him some of his interest as well.

Airazor could understand the song. Usually it was just the two ouf them in the wild and somehow she could always feel his gaze on her as she knew he could sense her gaze as well.

_**Something about you now**__**. **__**I can't quite figure out**__**. **__**Everything she does is beautiful**__**. **__**Everything she does is right.**_

Dinobot saw that as the two started to chit chat that Vapor became more relaxed and didn't step on Cheetors feet anymore. He then heard Cheetor say "You wanna go flying sometime?" T

his almost froze Dinobot fuel pumps but then he heard Vapor say "No thanks. I don't like heights to much. Accept if I'm the one flying." Dinobot sighed at that. Cheetor just chuckled at the answer.

Tigatron could see the little move Cheetor was trying to do. He chuckled at that, the transmetal 2 cat was like a younger brother to him.

But now he just wanted to concentrate on his new wife, he just felt so right with her, and he never felt wrong about his love for her either.

_****__**'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do**__**. **__**Nothing to lose**__**. **__**And it's you and me and all of the people**__**. **__**And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of.**_

Rattrap was chuckling a bit and said "Looks like Cheetor's making a move on the new gal." Optimus shook his head and said "That's just prime. I just hope he doesn't do anything he'll regret."

Rattrap then said "Especially with Cheetors teenage tuff guy side out ever since the second transmetal form." Rinox then said "I don't think we'll have to worry about that. Dinobot looks like he's about ready to kill the poor kid."

They saw the raptor keep his eyes on the two the whole time they were dancing.

At this point the two newlyweds didn't even see or hear anything besides themselves. They where too in love and too into the music to care about anything else at the moment.

_**You and me and all of the people**____**. **__**With nothing to do nothing to prove**__**. **__**And it's you and me and all of the people**__**. **__**And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you.**_

Vapor had begun getting tired at this point and said "I kind of want to go sit now." Cheetor escorted her back to where she had been standing previously. Dinobot still glared at him and Cheetor just glared back.

Vapor didn't see the exchange, one because she was much shorter than the both of them so their eyes weren't that easy to see, and second she was really tired now.

_****_

_**What day is it?**____**And in what month? This clock never seemed so alive. **_

The song ended and everyone clapped for the newlyweds. The two nodded at everyone as they finely decided to go out and spend some alone time together. Cheetor and Dinobot had stopped glaring and nodded at the couple as well. Then they split up. Suddenly Airazor said "I almost forgot." She looked back and said "Catch!" and threw her flowers behind her, Blackarachnia was the one to snatch it with her web. Silverbolt was surprised at this as she just batted her optics at him and said "You better start coming up with something good Bowser."

Vapor saw Dinobot stocking off and said "You okay?" Dinobot then said as he turned back to her "Grr. It is nothing. I can tell you are tired. You should get some rest." She nodded and said "Yeah I guess. So do you want to go out later? I still want to explore the planet a bit."

He thought about it for a bit, he still did not like leaving her alone since they did not know how the pods damage fully affected her so he nodded and said "When you awake we can go. And we can start on your training as well."

She nodded and then left for Balckarachnias quarters, her room was not ready yet and so they had to share the same room yesterday. Blackarachnia was not happy about that but after Vapors display yesterday she wasn't going to argue.

**Hope you all liked the little wedding. RR pleas. **


End file.
